Pokémon Academy Pokeproblems: For Better or Worse?
by Deutschland1871
Summary: A spin-off series from the critically acclaimed Pokémon Academy: Pokeproblems. For Better or Worse? focuses on the cut long-term relationship between Ross and Grace with many other differences. However Pokeproblems: For Better or Worse? asks us one question. Was it for better? Or for Worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face**

 **Written by Deutschland1871 and Hello 12**

 **Staring**

 **Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot**

 **WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson**

 **n00bsl3yR as Dakota Moore**

 **Nintendo as Professor Elm**

 **Golem2.76 as Josh**

 **And you as the reader**

 **Enjoy**

Ross

Ross entered Professor Elm's office and closed the door behind him. The Professor was tapping away on his computer, but looked up to greet Ross. "Hello Ross. Take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

Ross pulled up one of the spare plastic chairs and sat down. Elm pulled up Ross's grades and closed his other tab. "Okay Ross, we need to talk about your grades."

Ross already felt a feeling of dread build up inside him. "What about them?"

Elm sighed. "Well Ross you're failing all your classes. I'm afraid that if you don't improve the soon you'll have to repeat your classes."

Ross was momentarily shocked. He thought of himself as relatively smart. He wasn't genus by any means, but he wasn't completely dumb. "There has to be a mistake. I don't remember failing any important tests or assignments."

Professor Elm shook his head. "It has nothing to do with you assignments or tests. It's just that you're missing a lot of days and a lot of your assignments have 0s. Is something happening at home?"

Something was going on at home with Ross, in fact it had been going on for awhile. "Yeah, something has been going on."

Elm nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ross sighed. "I probably should. Things haven't been exactly normal. I've tried to maintain a sense of normalcy, but it's hard. Elm, my parents have been gone since March." Ross took a deep breath and continued. "My mom, she passed away giving birth to my baby sister, and my dad ditched us a few days after her funeral. I have no idea where he is or even if he's still alive. We've been alone since March and I've had to manage work, school, and Natalie. I've tried my best, but I just can't find the perfect balance." Ross continues talking about his problems to Elm for a solid 30 minutes with Elm silently listening. "I mean, taking care of a baby with a spouse who has a job is hard enough, but having to do everything by yourself? It's a living hell, but I can't give up on her. She doesn't deserve what's happened to her and she deserves better."

Elm nodded and wrote a few notes on his notepad. "May I ask why you've taken the burden upon yourself? Do you not have any relatives to fall back on?"

"I can't go to anyone else. Dad's grandparents have been dead for a while and Mom's hate Natalie. They've constantly blamed her for Mom's death and refuse to talk to me unless I get rid of her. I can't to do that. She's my sister and she's done nothing wrong. I love her with every fiber of my being, but I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Ross was beginning to be upset with the whole situation.

Elm had two final ideas. Both of which he knew Ross didn't like. "Listen Ross I've got two ideas and being the independent person you are you are going to hate both of them. But I think they're the only options I have. One of them kills two birds with one stone while the other is a bit more drastic. I've had a fellow student who's had some issues at home as well. She's a bit rowdy and needs to mature, but she is smart and gets her assignments done quickly. So I propose an exchange. You get her to be more mature and she'll help you with your grades. Or you could pick the second option. The second option is to turn yourself and Natalie over to Child Protective Services. You'd be placed in a foster home with Natalie and would not be separated from her. However all the foster homes around here have very strict anti-Pokémon rules so any Pokemon you have would be released."

Ross's eyebrows shot up. "Oh hell no, there is no way in hell I'm going to CPS! Do you have any idea what it's like in those foster homes!" Ross was vehemently anti-foster homes because he's heard stories. Really bad stories of homes being extremely strict and controlling, forcing the children to be dependent on the adults, and even some stories of slave labor.

"I'll choose to ignore your inappropriate language as a matter of the circumstances. I understand your position. That only leaves one option. The tutoring exchange option."

Ross sighed and slumped deeper into the chair. He didn't want to be tutored because it showed that he wasn't as smart as people think he is. However Ross realized that this would be a opportunity to make another friend because he only really has Josh. "I suppose so. How would I be able to help her mature?"

Professor Elm smirked. "A mature person like you should be able to figure that out."

Ross groaned. "What time do I need to meet her?"

Elm looked at the schedule and searched for the time Ross needed to study with Grace. "You should see her after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

Ross nodded and left the room.

Grace

Grace and Dakota walked down the hallway giggling to themselves about girl gossip. The hallway was very busy, and you could hear students in the class taking like crazy. Today was a very slow day, and a lot of the students didn't seem that motivated. "Girl, did you hear that Misaki fell and is now on crunches?" Dakota asked, her friend. Rumours about Misaki falling and ending up on crunches, had ran ramped around the school.

"Uh...no." Grace replied. She didn't really hear that, because she hadn't been paying attention to the latest gossip in the school. She had her own problems to worry about, and most of that was the problems she was having with her mother. "I have my own things to deal with."

Dakota sighed. She thought that it was ridiculous, that Grace wasn't speaking to her mother. "You still not talking to your mom? Come on already! Just, let it go."

Grace growled at her friend. Despite the fact that the two girls were friends, they tended to have different viewpoints. Dakota had thought that Grace was being ridiculous with her hatred for her mom, for example. "You're dragging this out." Grace replied. Grace was getting tired of Dakota, constantly bringing this up.

But before she could say anything to Dakota. An announcement was made over the intercom. "Will Grace Johnson, please report to Professor Elm's office. Grace Johnson please report to Professor Elm's office." Anderson said over the intercom. Since he was the student council president, Anderson and/or Quentin, the vice president, usually had to do the announcements.

"Looks like I have to go." Grace sticks her tongue out, and begins walking await. Dakota just rolled her eyes silently, while the bell rings. She was as to why, Professor El, wanted to have a conversation with her friend. But she couldn't wait to find out why as she got really excited.

Grace

Grace walks into Professor Elm's office, and she ends up knocking on the door. His door may've been wide open, but she still didn't want to be rude to the man. "You called me?" She asked, looking at the Professor, who was writing something down on his notepad, which was in front of him.

Professor Elm looked up and smiled. "Yes, yes. Come in." Professor Elm waved his hand, signaling her to come in. Grace did with the man wanted her to do, and she walks over towards her seat, and she sits down in it.

The young girl looked at the man, who folded his arms together and was sitting straight up. Grace thought that Elm was a dort and slightly laughed at the man with spiked up, brown hair and oval shaped glasses. She cleared her throat, before speaking. She wanted to know, why she was being called to the guidance counselor's office. "Is there something that you need sir?"

"I've been wanting to have a conversation with you about your recent behavior." Elm said. Elm turned his spinning chair around with his feet, and uses his feet to crawl over to his file cabinet. Elm opens the cabinet up, and grabs Grace's file. He slams the door shut and crawls back over towards his desk.

Grace was confused on what the man was talking about, and raised her right eyebrow up. "I have no idea, what you're talking about sir." Grace lied. She knew dang well, that she hasn't been doing anything like that. "I've been the best role model..."

"Well...not according to these records." Elm said. Elm reaches into the files and pulls out an application, for a tutoring program. "That is why, I want you to apply for a tutoring program. I think that by doing this, it will show that you're not immature, and that you are a helpful person."

Grace rolled her eyes and folded her arms together. This wasn't something that she wanted to do. "But, what if I don't want to do it?" She asked, hoping that there was some way, that she could get out of this ordeal.

"You'll be suspended for three days."

Grace's attitude changed, and she grabbed the papers. "I'll be glad to help out those dumb kids." Grace said with the biggest fake smile on her face. Hearing that she could get suspended, changed her mind, so she decided to try and help these people out. She was a very smart student anyway, so she wasn't against sharing those smarts with other people.

"Good, now bring those papers back to me in a hurry, so I can find you someone to tutor." Elm said.

Grace realized that the conversation, was starting to end and that it was almost time for her to go, so she got up out of her seat. She was still carrying the fake smile from earlier. "I'll do just that."

"Good, so I'll see you then." Elm waved goodbye, as she nodded her head. He watched as she walked out of his office with a disappointed look on her face. Tutoring just wasn't something that she wanted to do.

Grace

It was almost time for the day to be over, and the teenage girl, Grace recently finished up the application that Professor Elm wanted her to do. Grace walked into his office, with the papers still intact and hands it to him. "I'm finished." She didn't sound to thrilled.

"Good." Elm smiled. Elm grabs the papers and shuffles them on his desk. "Because, while you we're out, I found the perfect specimen, for you tutor." Elm admitted. He had high hopes that she would be a good tutor. Grace might've been immature, but he did a ton of digging, and found out that Grace was actually a pretty smart student. So he believed that she could do it.

Grace rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time and folded her arms together like a sandwich, casually. She felt like, if she was going to do this, she might as well, know who she would be tutoring. "Well spit it out."

Elm turns around and begins typing on his computer, trying to find a file that he digged up earlier. He remembered that he had a conversation with Ross earlier, and knew that Ross and Grace would make great partners. "You are going to be tutoring, Ross Huot." Elm prints off some papers about Ross, and hands them to Grace.

Grace was disgusted. She had heard rumours about Ross. He wasn't exactly the type of person, that she would like to be associated with. "You want me to work with him? Are you sure?" She questioned. "Isn't there someone else I can work with?"

"Nope. All tutoring decisions are finale. So suck it up." Elm finished, hoping that she would suffer, working with Ross. Grace rolled her eyes again, angry that she would have to work with someone like Ross, and she storms out of the room.

Ross/Grace

Both Ross and Grace were anxious for their first session. Ross was nervous because he needed to do well in the upcoming tests. Grace was nervous because she didn't want Ross to be like the rumors said he was. She hoped it was just a misunderstanding, but she wasn't 100 percent sure.

Both Ross and Grace entered the library at 4 o'clock p.m as planned. They sat down at a table near the center of the library and each of them pulled out the science textbook they were given in silence.

Ross decided to break the awkward silence. "So I guess you're Grace. Nice to meet you. I'm Ross."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. What do we need to work on?" Grace replied nervously.

Ross looked at piece of paper which contained some of the assignments he was missing. "I suppose we could start at Chapter 9 of Volume 1."

Grace agreed and soon they lost themselves in their studies. Both sides quizzed each other and the opposite side tried to answer. Soon they were done with Chapter 9 and 10 and were ready to move on.

"What should we do now? We could work on Chapter 11 or we could work on something else." Grace questioned. She was slowly warming up to Ross. Maybe the rumor mill was wrong about him? Soon however the evening came and they needed to return home.

Grace packed up her stuff and was about to leave the library when Ross stopped her. "Hey Grace, I just want to let you know I had fun tonight and I hope we can do it again."

Grace absorbed those words and analyzed them. They seemed sincere. It was at this moment she knew the rumor mill was wrong about Ross. "Me too Ross. It was fun. Have a good evening."

"You too Grace!"

Grace/Dakota

Grace and Dakota were in the middle of English class, which was being taught by Lorelei. Lorelei was a red haired woman, who wore glasses and was one of the Kanto region's Elite Four, who specializes in Ice-types. The class had been instructed with silent reading time, so they can catch up in their reading of Romeo and Juliet. Grace was sitting on the side next to Dakota, as Grace kept thinking about Ross.

Dakota was getting bored of reading Romeo and Juliet, and would rather find out how Grace's tutoring session with Ross went. She turned around to look at her. Even though this was a Junior English class, Dakota was smart enough to be in the class. "So, how did it go? You're tutoring session with Ross. Did you like fall in love with him?" She whispered.

Grace didn't want to answer that, because she was starting to feel like it was true, after all the time she spent with him last night. She just shrugged her shoulders, ignoring her friend and looked down at her book. It was at that moment, that Dakota realized that she was right. "Oh my god! You do love him! Color me surprised."

"Shh!" Grace whispered. "And, I don't even love him. I just think that I like him." She replied. She wasn't to sure about her feelings for Ross, but she did feel something about him, after she felt like she felt a connection with him.

"Well, you better figure out your feelings soon. Because, I hear that Ross isn't the type of guy to do relationships." She said. Rumours about Ross and other women, have ran ramped around the school, so she wouldn't be surprised if the rumours where true, and that was why she wanted to warn her friend. Hearing her friend say that, just caused Grace to think, about what she was going to do.

Ross/Grace

Ross and Grace where in the middle of there second study session. Ross, was reading out of his biology book, but he was confused, because he had a hard time, trying to figure out what some of the words ment. "This is so stupid!" Ross sighed. He collapsed onto her queen size bed and held the book up. The two were studying at Grace's house.

Grace rolled her eyes again, getting fed up with his laziness. "Come on Ross, Biology isn't hard, and you have a test soon. So get up and let's do this." She glared at the boy, her eyes seeming like two lasers, which startled Ross a little bit and scared him, making him kind of want to get back to studying.

Ross lifts his back up and places the book on his lap. "But these words are to hard to pronounce. How, can anyone do it?"

"Well…" Grace started. Grace walks over towards the bed and sits down. She tried to think of something, in which could cause Ross to want to study in the first place. "Well, girls like smart guys. Not nerdy smart guys, but smart guys. So, since you like to play the field, I'm sure that by studying biology you can get a lot of girls, who will like you for your smarts."

Ross laughs. He guessed that those rumours about him, were still going on. "I guess people still think that I'm a player." Ross said.

"But aren't you? Don't you use girls and then dump them?' Grace asked. She was starting to get a little confused.

"I mean...I just don't want to get tied down right now, if that makes me a player, then so be it." Ross shrugged it off. Either way, he didn't really care one bit. He had more important things to do, than to participate in the daily high school gossip. "Besides, I have other things to do in my spare time."

Grace started to blush. The more she talked to Ross, the more she realized that everything that she thought about the poor guy, wasn't true at all. "I guess, people are more complex than I thought."

Ross smiles at her, and looks into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes, and you could sense a moment between the two of them. "I guess that just like sexuality, life isn't so black and white." Ross shrugged off. Hearing that Ross said really impressed Grace, and it caused her to blush even red, making her face look like a red lollipop.

"That is probably, the smartest thing, you've ever said." Grace playfully insulted. She might've had a crush on him, but she still wasn't going to go soft in her personality, just because of a little school girl crush. Both Ross and Grace laugh, while looking into eachothers eyes. The two teenagers, sensed a moment going on between the two.

Ross

Ross stared at the clock which slowly ticked down. He needed to be at home with Natalie. Audino could only do so much without opposable thumbs and they were still trying to work on trying get her to learn psychic, but TMs costed a lot of money. Money, which Ross did not have so they had to make do with other methods.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Ross quickly got up and grabbed his "doctor's note" and began walking towards the exit of the classroom. Josh ran up behind him and exited with him. "So where are you going?" Josh asked.

"I've got a doctor's appointment today so I have to leave early." Ross explained and continued walking.

Josh got curious. "What are you going in for?"

Ross hadn't been expecting that question and he tried to quickly make up an excuse. "Well, you see my stomach has been acting up lately. So I'm having a gynecologist… no wait it's a gastrologist look at it."

Josh snorted a little finding Ross's slip-up funny. "So anyway how is tutoring going?"

"It's been fine. I suppose. Grace seems like a nice girl. I don't know, we've only done it twice." Ross replied shrugging off Josh. Josh was confused. Normally Ross would be more than happy to chat with him, but now it seems that he's just shrugging him off but he just chalked it up to him being sick.

"Alright then, I hope you feel better soon man. Have fun at your next study session." Josh winked back at Ross causing him to blush at what Josh was implying.

Josh/Ross

It was the next day and the cafeteria was abuzz with the sounds of conversation and gossiping. Ross and Josh sat at a small table in the corner. Ross was still worried about his sister, but didn't show it out of fear that he would look suspicious. Ross munched on the school's standard lunch while Josh ate a sandwich he packed. "So how's life?" Josh tried to make small talk.

"It's been fine. I've been taking new meds to help with my stomach so it's getting better." Ross replied after finishing his milk carton.

Josh had a smirk on his face. "So how's your girlfriend, Grace?"

Ross nearly choked on his food. After coughing for a moment Ross had cleared his airways, "Grace. is. not. my. girlfriend Josh. What gives you that idea?"

"Oh you know, just the casual staring while blushing, doing whatever you can to be near her, you get the point. So when's the wedding?" Josh continued messing with Ross which he found incredibly hilarious.

Ross facepalmed. "I'm not in a relationship with Grace, Josh! Give it up already."

"But you do like her right?" Josh pestered.

Ross sighed. "Yes, I like her is that enough!" Ross was getting tired of the teasing and quite frankly wanted it to end.

Josh smirked. He was victorious. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't think she likes me in that way Josh." Ross deadpanned.

"Well you never know, I think Grace was pretty into you last time I saw her."

Ross stared at Josh oddly. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

Ross/Natalie

Ross quickly ran home. He took all his designated hiding sections and ducked between alleys and dumpsters to avoid being seen. Ross leaped over his backyard fence and used his key to open the backdoor. "Audino I'm home!"

Audino came rushing into the back room with Natalie in hand. Natalie looked awful. Her nose was rose red while the rest of her face of her face was pale. Ross placed his hand on Natalie's forehead and immediately pulled it back. "She's burning up bad. I'm going to give her a bath. Maybe that will help." Ross took Natalie from Audino. Audino went the laundry room to grab some towels while Ross rushed to the bathroom. He turned on the water so that it was lukewarm and grabbed a sponge. After removing Natalie from her swaddling and pajamas Ross went to work trying to help cool his sister down.

Ross continued scrubbing Natalie with a new sponge. "Are you feeling better kiddo?" Natalie just gurgled in response, but to Ross it was a sign of confirmation. "That's good." Ross wrapped Natalie in a towel and grabbed a small washcloth and dried her small amount of hair. After a nice bath Natalie's fever had gone down to safe levels again so Ross was feeling a bit better. Soon Ross was finished redressing Natalie in a fresh pink onesie, "Are you hungry?"

Natalie didn't respond because she was to absorbed in her reflection from the mirror. "Hey Nat? Are you hungry?" Natalie was broken from her staring by Ross again and gurgled more. Ross laughed a little. "Well then let's eat!"

Ross carried Natalie out of the bathroom while humming a wordless tune which she enjoyed. She clapped her little hands as Ross finished the tune. "Well thanks Nat. Do you want baby formula or would you like to try applesauce?" Natalie tried to grab the jar of applesauce, but Ross stopped her. "I'll get that for you." Ross sat Natalie down in a high chair and spooned some applesauce into a bowl. Natalie mewled at being away from Ross, but was quickly silenced by a spoonful of applesauce.

Grace/Dakota

Grace and Dakota, sitting at the dining table, at Grace's house that evening, eating a bowl of cereal since Ross had to cancel their session because he had an appointment. Grace had been living with Dakota, ever seen the issues with her mom, reached the tipping point. It was Friday, so they were happy for the small break. After her second study session with Ross, Grace couldn't stop thinking about him. It was as if her feelings for him, was growing like a seed. "I think I want to be in a relationship with Ross. I like him, and that's what I want from him." Grace blurted out of nowhere.

Dakota was surprised to hear this, that she almost spit out her cereal. But luckily she didn't because she had enough restraint. "You actually like this guy?" She asked.

"Yes." Grace admitted. "He isn't that bad, and is a great guy. I really like him."

Dakota sighed. But she understood what it was like to like someone like Ross, and she knew what it was like to have rumours be spread about you, even though they weren't true. "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problems. That's what friends are for Grace." Dakota replied. The two girls fist bump each other, but Grace just couldn't stop thinking about that dang Ross. He wouldn't escape her mind, and it was getting to the point, where she felt like there was a chance thar she could be in love. Dakota looked at her friend, and wondered what she was going to do about her feelings. "So, what are you going to do about it."

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Dakota sighed. She felt like it was time to give Grace, a daily dose of Dakota wisdom. "Well, if I were you. I would go over to his house, and let him know how you feel. Always live in the now, and not in the past, young grasshopper."

Grace smiled. She realized that her friend was right. She took a quick bite of her cereal, and grabbed her jacket, since it was the middle of September, so it being cold outside, made a lot of sense. "I gotta go, get me a man." Grace runs up to Dakota and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

Dakota watches Grace as she runs of, to go get her a boyfriend. "No problem." Dakota casually shrugged. She was quite happy for her friend, and wanted her to succeed in her quest.

Ross/Grace

After taking her friends, sassy advice, Grace rushed to Ross' house. Grace couldn't hold her feelings in any longer, so she knocked on the door hard. She waited for quite a while, but that didn't stop her from continuing to knock on the door.

"I'm coming." Ross was feeding Natalie. But he was making sure he was quiet, so no one could hear her, because he was keeping her a secret. Ross peaks out the window and he sees Grace standing on his porch. "Oh no. Grace is here. I can't let her know, about Natalie." Ross sighed, but swallowed his pride. He grabs the doorknob and twisted it, which opened the door. He saw Grace and smiled at her. "Hello, Grace. Fancy, seeing you here."

Grace wasn't waiting any time and she grabs Ross' face and begins kissing him. Ross wasn't opposed to the kiss, but he didn't want to make any noise, because of Natalie being in the other room. While, the two where making out in front, Natalie was making baby noises. This peaked Grace's interest and she broke the kiss. "What is that noise?"

"It's nothing…" Ross lied.

But Grace didn't believe it. Grace pushes Ross out of her way and walks into his house. She begins turning corners, following the baby noises. Until Grace arrives in the kitchen, where she sees Natalie sitting in a high chair. Grace's couldn't believe what she saw. "Who the hell is that?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: My Little Girl**_

 _ **Written by: Deutschland1871 and Hello 12**_

 _ **Starring**_

 _ **Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot**_

 _ **WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson**_

 _ **n00bsl3yR as Dakota Moore**_

 _ **Golem2.76 as Josh Smith**_

 _ **Snipersnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora**_

 _ **Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan**_

.

 _ **Grace/Ross/Natalie**_

"Who the hell is that?" Grace was incredibly confused. Ross never mentioned any siblings or any children.

"Watch your language Grace, she's only a baby. But to answer your question she's my sister." Ross explained while he restarted feeding Natalie the applesauce.

Grace was immediately enamoured by Natalie, finding her to be adorable. But Ross had always said he was an only child and his parents worked overseas which confused Grace. "But I thought you said you were an only child?"

Ross sighed knowing he'll have to explain his past. "Well it started last March. Natalie here is only five months old. She was born on March 5th, one day after my birthday. I was there for her birth, but there were complications…. my Mom, she didn't make it." Ross took a deep breath. "After she died, Dad didn't stick around for long. He left a few days after her funeral and I don't know if he'll ever come back. The only thing I have left is little Nat here. It's been hard, but I manage."

Grace was heartbroken. Now everything made sense. Ross didn't commit to relationships because he was to busy with Natalie. But she also had a question. "Why didn't any of your other girls help with Natalie?"

Ross had almost finished feeding Natalie her applesauce. "Well, they weren't the kind of people who I thought would be a good mother. You're different. You aren't like the other girls. You're a great girl who actually cares. Not some traditional high school one-off."

Grace blushed at Ross praise. "Thank you Ross, but you really deserve the credit. You've stuck around with Natalie when many people would abandon her. That's one of the reasons why I… you're such a great person."

Ross nodded. "So where do we go from here?" The bowl of applesauce was completely gone and Natalie was content. She raised her little hands to try to grab Ross. Ross picked her up and held her over his shoulder to burp her.

Grace blushed. "Well, what about an actual relationship? You did like our little kiss earlier didn't you?"

"Of course! But, I don't know. Will you help me with Natalie? I don't know if I can commit without extra help " Ross asked. He did make a very good point.

Grace didn't take long to decide. "Yes, of course! How could I turn that down? She's adorable!"

Ross looked relieved. "Thanks." Ross had finished burping Natalie and held her normally again while Natalie wrapped her arms around Ross's neck and leaned her head against his collarbone. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know, I've never held a baby before. Are you sure?" Grace asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, here I'll teach you." He handed Natalie to Grace and wrapped her arms around Natalie's back and under her to give her support. Natalie instinctively clutched onto Grace's blouse and leaned into Grace's chest.

Grace looked mildly uncomfortable, but quickly adjusted to the new weight on her arms. "This is nice. She looks so cute!"

Ross nodded. "Mhm, holding her my favorite part of the day. She's so innocent and adorable. Can you hold onto her while I clean up a little?"

Grace agreed, so Ross picked up Natalie's bowl and the jar of applesauce. He sat the bowl in the sink and the jar back into the fridge. "I should probably teach you about how to take care of her and all. Just in case I'm not around."

Ross spent the rest of the evening teaching Grace how to properly care Natalie. What she liked, what she didn't, habits, etc. After Ross had finished teaching her, they decided to watch a movie together. They cuddled on the couch with Natalie between them. Natalie fell asleep halfway through while Grace and Ross fell asleep shortly after.

If someone had walked into the room at the time, they would probably describe the scene as cute. An older brother and his girlfriend cuddling with his baby sister while they were all asleep.

 _ **Dakota**_

Grace hadn't returned back from Ross's yet, but Dakota wasn't worried. In fact she was pleased. Grace staying there meant that Ross felt the same way!

The next morning Dakota had awoke to see Grace still hadn't returned which only mildly concerned her. They were probably fell asleep together.

However Sunday came around and Grace still hadn't returned. Dakota was starting to get worried. She was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching T.V when she decided to call Grace. Dakota punched in Grace's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Dakota! How are you!" Grace greeted.

"Hey, Grace. How has it been over at Ross's? I suppose you two must be reaaally getting to know each other if you stayed over there for this long?" Dakota laughed a little. "Anyways, I suppose you and Ross get together?"

"Yes! He felt the same way. And the best part? He agreed to a serious relationship!" Grace exclaimed feeling rather pleased with how life was going.

Dakota was surprised. "Really? That's great! What have you two been doing over the last couple of days?" She asked.

"Well we've been getting to know each other. Doing some things, you know the usual romantic stuff." Grace explained, but she careful not to mention Natalie because Ross was clear that Natalie must remain a secret for now.

Dakota thought for a moment before responding. "Those things better be PG rated. You know the producers will get pissed if it isn't." Dakota laughed.

"Dakota! No! We haven't gone that far! We've only been together for almost two days!" Grace embarrassingly replied.

The two continued talking for a bit about stuff. However, a babies cry broke through their talking. "What was that?" Dakota asked confused.

"Uh it was nothing. I have to go now. Talk to you later?" Grace was quick to hang up which confused Dakota. What was that crying and why did Grace hang up so quickly after? Dakota got really suspicious and wanted to figure out what was going on.

 _ **Ross/Grace/Natalie**_

Grace quickly hung up the phone after hearing Natalie's cries. It was early in the morning and Natalie was a late riser according to Ross so it was odd for her to be up. Grace rushed into Natalie's room. Ross had picked Natalie up from her crib and begun consoling her. "Hey, it's okay it was just a night terror. Shhhh it's fine." Ross tried his best to get her to stop wailing, but Natalie was to terrified from her nightmare to hear him.

Ross looked over to Grace. "Do you think you could help?"

Grace felt her motherly instincts kick in and took Natalie from Ross. "Hey sweet pea, did you have a nightmare? I used to get those when I was a kid too." Grace held Natalie close which gave her some comfort, Natalie wasn't nearly as loud as before, but she still seemed upset. "It's fine, it's okay, you're safe now." Grace's words seemed to soothe Natalie and she her crying had stopped , but she was still upset. Grace started humming a lullaby which finally got Natalie to calm.

"There, is that better?" Grace asked. Natalie gurgled in reply which Grace saw as an affirmative. "That's great!"

Ross was mildly surprised at the scene in front of him. "Wow, even I couldn't get Natalie to calm down after a night terror. Normally I would just have to wait until she cried herself to sleep. It always broke my heart knowing I couldn't help her."

"Maybe she just needed a mommy to help her calm down. Dads just don't have the same effect." Grace laughed. Seeing Grace laugh made Natalie laugh as well.

Ross shook his head, "Whatever, at least she's calm now. Anyway, maybe we should eat?"

Grace looked at Natalie who looked back. "What do you think sweet pea? Are you hungry?"

Natalie gurgled more which made Grace and Ross's heart melt. "Alright." Grace laughed. "Then let's eat!"

 _ **Dakota**_

Something had been in Dakota's mind all day, and that was that baby noise that she heard on her friends phone. She walked up to Anderson, who was here other best friend. But Anderson was walking with her ex-boyfriend Quentin. "We need to talk." She rudely interrupted a conversation that had been going on between the two boys.

"Well excuse me princess." Quentin said. Feeling insulted by the girl. "It wasn't like the two of us where in a conversation or anything." Her ex-boyfriend said sarcastically, hoping that she was get the hint, that she was being rude. But she did get the hint that he was throwing at her.

"Har, har." Dakota replied. "Very funny." She tilted her head, getting smart with the boy.

"What is it you need sweetie?" Anderson asked. He was wondering why she wanted to talk to them. He hoped that it wasn't anything too terrifying.

Dakota sighed. "It's Grace. When me and Grace where on the phone earlier, I heard a baby in the background." Dakota revealed. She had been thinking about that moment for a long time, and really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"A baby?" A confused Quentin asked.

"Yes, and I wanna know whose baby it is."

Anderson and Quentin turned around to look at the girl, but they quickly look at each other and then back at Dakota. They felt that this was a very tough situation, because they didn't know the full details. They both knew Grace for a long time, but they never knew anything about Grace and babies. But they didn't want to start any problems. "Well, maybe she was babysitting?" Anderson suggested.

Dakota slaps Anderson on the shoulder, thinking that his suggestion was stupid. "No she was at Ross's! I think Ross might have had a kid."

"Ross having a kid?" Anderson asked. But it didn't surprise him. "Well, he is a player after all. I heard that he's been with over 2,000 girls." Anderson laughed. And it caused Quentin to laugh too. The two boys found it to actually be quite hilarious.

"That's not funny! I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Dakota sighed and she stormed off.

 _ **Dakota**_

Dakota looked down the hallway, and she saw Josh standing near his locker. She knew that neither Grace or Ross was ever going to tell her the truth, so she decided to go to the weak link out of the three, and that was Ross' best friend. "Hey, Josh. Can I talk to you?" She asked. She ran towards him.

"What is it?" Josh slams his locker. He had the books that he needed for his next class, so he felt that staring at his locker was unnecessary. Josh and Dakota began walking down the hallway.

"I think that Ross got a girl pregnant, and had a baby with her." Dakota admitted. She put two and two together, and figured out, that made the most sense out of everything.

"What?" Josh raised his eyebrow up.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure, that's what happened." Dakota admitted.

Josh rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He began laughing, thinking that Dakota's conspiracy theories were getting a little too much. Josh had heard a lot of rumours about Ross, but he knew that none of them was true. "Look, Ross and I have been friends since were kids. I think that I would know if he had an illegitimate child."

Dakota hoped to change his mind. She quickly had an idea that popped into her head, and hoped that Josh would be okay with it. "Maybe, we can break into Ross' house. You know, snoop around, and see what's in there."

Josh rolled his eyes again. "No."

Dakota wasn't going to give up on changing his mind. "Look, I think we should do it. Don't you want to figure out, if you're best friend is lying to you or not?"

Josh started thinking. He felt like Dakota had an interesting idea. But he also felt like it was a huge invasion of privacy. At the same time however, he wanted to find out if his best friend was lying to him, so he gave in. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Yay!" Dakota claps her hands and hugs Josh.

 _ **Ross/Grace/Natalie**_

After school, both Ross's and Grace walked to Ross's house. Ross used his key to unlock the old house, which has been in his family for generations. "Audino! We're home!" Ross shouted.

Audino rushed to the front room with Natalie in hand again, she looked just as bad as on Friday if not worse. "Oh no. Is she sick again?" Grace asked. Audino nodded and handed Natalie over to Ross. All of the color had drained from her face, not even her nose was red anymore. It was as if she was translucent.

Ross was immediately concerned. "When did this start again Audino?"

"Audino! Audino, no."

Ross nodded. "Do you think the sponge bath would help again?"

Audino shook her head. "Audino."

Ross felt even more worried. "Why didn't it work again. Maybe we should see a doctor?" Natalie sneezed and started mewling again which upset the young couple and Audino. "Yeah, we need to get her to a doctor and fast. Let me make a phone call." Ross gave Natalie to Grace and stormed to the kitchen which had a landline.

Ross quickly called the number of the doctor's office which was scribbled on a piece of paper next to the phone. "Hello, is the Mauvile Nurse Joy available? I need her to look at my baby sister, she's been really sick lately. Yeah alright that'll be fine. Thank you." Ross wrote down 5:30 pm down on a piece of paper and closed the landline. Ross walked back over to Grace and Audino who were concerned.

"Did you get an appointment?" Grace asked while holding Natalie close.

Ross was quick to reply. "Of course, we'll need to be at the hospital at 5:30 pm tomorrow."

The girls looked a little relieved, but were still very concerned. "Is there anything else we can do?" Grace asked.

Ross shook his head. "Unfortunately we will just have to wait. I wish there was something we could do, but until we know what's wrong with her, we'll just have to sit and wait."

Waiting while Natalie was sick didn't seem appealing to Grace or Audino.

 _ **Ross/Grace/Natalie.**_

The next day come and gone slowly. The young couple were both worried about Natalie and were anxious to figure out what was wrong with her. After school they spent some time with Natalie, cleaning her up, and feeding her before the appointment. 5:30 had came so Ross, Grace, and Audino drove to the hospital with Natalie being held by Grace.

They arrived at the hospital at the exact time so they were able to see Nurse Joy immediately. They walked into the doctor's office and sat down. "So What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"It's my sister, she's been really sick lately, we were hoping you could help." Ross exclaimed while taking Natalie from Grace. "We have no idea what it is. It's been going on for about a week. Every couple of days she bursts into a nasty fever. I don't know what could be causing it."

Nurse took Natalie from Ross and laid her on in a specialized crib for infant patients. "We'll try our best, don't worry your sister will be fine! We'll run a few tests. Take blood, take her temperature, and blood pressure you know the usual. It should only take about 30 minutes. You can wait in the lobby or you can stay with her. Just don't interrupt the tests."

Ross looked at Grace and without any communication, they nodded. They wanted to stay with Natalie no matter what. "We want to stay with her."

30 minutes had passed and Nurse Joy was finished with her tests and had left to analyze the results. Ross started at Natalie worriedly. Her heart rate was normal and she was breathing fine, but that did little to comfort the young man. Grace stared at Ross concerned. She hoped that Natalie would be fine, but also worried that Ross was stressing himself to death. "Hey Ross?"

Ross looked away from Natalie to give Grace his attention. "Yeah?"

"Listen, Natalie will be fine. She's strong, I know it." Grace tried her best reassuring him, but it was for nought as Ross looked away from Grace and resumed his staring.

A few minutes later and Nurse Joy had walked into the room. "Well, we didn't find anything right away, but we'll call you as soon as we find something." The Nurse took unhooked Natalie from the heart monitor and gave her back to the young couple. Ruse Joy opened a medicine cabinet and grabbed a small jar. "You should give her these pills every morning, they'll help with any symptoms that show up. We can't guarantee they'll help, but they should." Nurse Joy handed the pills and a paper to Grace. "Now That should it. Call if something else pops up. But other than that I th8nk we are done."

 _ **Dakota**_

Dakota and Josh walk up to Ross's house, to begin there break in. Josh knew a way to get into Ross's house, so decided to enact their plan. They knew Ross and Grace were leaving to go to a "doctors appointment". They hadn't seen Grace, Ross and Audino leave, but they were sure they were gone considering Ross's car wasn't in his driveway. Ross had a really big house, and this was the first time that Dakota has ever been to his house. So she was pretty excited to uncover the mystery.

Josh bended down and looked under the rug. "Ross always hides a key under his rug." He grabs the key. "Ross Huot, that isn't the best thing to do, because someone could always do this." He chuckled. Josh puts the key into the hole and he twisted it open. After successfully opening up his door the two walked in. They looked around the front room p but didn't find anything interesting.

"I'll check upstairs, you check the kitchen. Maybe he has a bottle or some formula in there. Maybe even a high chair." Dakota ordered. She climbed up the stairs and looked around. Their were 4 rooms. All four were bedrooms. Dakota checked the first two, but found them to be empty. However the back-left room was what she was looking for. "Josh! I found the jackpot!"

Josh had looked inside the fridge and found some milk, but no formula, He did find a high chair in the pantry and took a picture of it, but it could have been for Ross's when he was a kid. However when he looked in the cup cabinet he found the holy grail. Three pink colored baby bottles stood next to the mugs. "Jackpot." Josh took another picture with his phone when he heard Dakota shout. Josh ran upstairs and saw Dakota standing in front of a doorway. They both looked inside and found a pink themed room with a crib, a changing table, and a reading chair. "So you were right. Ross does have a kid."

"Yeah, I do. Now what the hell do you think your doing in my house."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Lore, Lore**_

 _ **Written by: Deutschland1871 and Hello 12**_

 _ **Staring**_

 _ **Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot**_

 _ **WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson**_

 _ **n00bsl3yR as Dakota Moore**_

 _ **Golem2.76 as Josh Smith**_

 _ **Ross/Grace/Dakota/Josh/Natalie**_

Ross stood in front of the steps. He wasn't mad, he was pissed. "You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my house."

"Listen Ross, calm down. We can talk…". Josh started.

"I said get the hell out!" Ross shouted. Josh and Dakota looked ashamed and exited the house. As they passed Grace who was holding Natalie, they got the confirmation that Ross had a kid. Grace glared at them before they left. "This doesn't leave this house." She hissed. The two left without any other word. With Grace and Ross glaring at them the whole time. Natalie was stirred from her rest by Ross's shouting. She tried to find the source of the noise, but it was gone. She looked up to Grace and gave her a toothless smile. Despite everything that just happened. Natalie still succeeded in calming the two down with her cuteness.

Grace sighed. "What do we do now? Now that they know about Natalie?"

Ross climbed down the stairs and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think they'll tell anyone. They wouldn't want to damage our relationship any further. Plus you did succeed in intimidating them when they left. They should keep quiet. Anyway I suppose we should eat dinner?"

Grace nodded. "I suppose so, it'll help us calm down, besides I'm sure your hungry aren't ya?" Grace tickled Natalie a little which caused her to giggle. Ross shook his head and went to the kitchen to see what they had.

Grace picked up her phone and texted Dakota.

Grace: Dakota, I'm coming over tomorrow to pick up my stuff. If you don't wish to see me, place my belongings on the doorstep at 8:30 am. I will be there at 8:45 am. Don't even bother apologizing.

Dakota: I guess it's the least I can do. Maybe someday we can put this all behind us.

Grace: Unlikely.

Grace sighed and cuddled Natalie a little more. She was wrapped in bundle of blankets to keep her body warm while she was sick, however Natalie did seem to be content.

Ross called from the kitchen. "Hey Grace, I've got some chili? Is that okay for supper?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine." Grace replied, but she was still focused on Natalie. While Grace looked at Natalie, she thought back to her own mother. Maybe she should try to forgive her? Grace shook the thought from her head, not wanted to stress herself out anymore. Natalie, almost as if sending her distress grabbed her thumb and squeezed. Grace chuckled. "You've got a strong grip huh?"

 _ **Josh/Dakota**_

Dakota and Josh exit Ross's house feeling guilty about breaking in. The breeze from the cold October air, blew and carried there air along with it. Josh regretted breaking into his friends house, but at the same time he was still paralyzed with shock after finding out that Ross was taking care of a little girl.

But at the same Josh was filled with rage because he felt like his friend was hiding something big from him. "How could he lie like that?" Josh asked in anger.

Dakota couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Are you seriously trying to make this about yourself right now?" Unlike Josh, Dakota wasn't really mad about it. She felt like she understands why Ross would do something like that.

Josh looks at the girl. He didn't know why she was on their side. He felt like Dakota should be just as angry as she was. "How come you're on their side?"

"Because I get it." Dakota shrugged. She hoped that she could be very reasonable with him. "Some people have been through a lot, and I understand why sometimes secrets are necessary."

Josh thought about it for a quick second, and realized that she was right. He knew that Ross had a lot going on in his life, and he failed to realize that.

"You have a point." Josh admitted. "I feel so selfish." He covers his face with his hands, because he felt embarrassed for getting angry over something that wasn't really his business.

Dakota smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm right. Let's go get some ice cream." Dakota suggested and Josh agreed. The two of them began walking down the sidewalk, on there way to Sawsbucks to go and get them some ice cream.

 **Grace/Ross** _**(Hello 12)**_

Ross was sitting down next to some lockers with a book in his lap. He had an test next period and wanted to do some last minute studying. Students were walking down the hallway, which distracted Ross because of the loud noises that they were making.

Grace sees Ross sitting by his locker and she sits down next to him. She wondered what he had been doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm studying for a Geometry finale." Ross explained.

Grace rolled her eyes. She wanted to have an adventure today, mostly because she was getting bored with school. "Come on, The let's skip!" she suggested.

The teenage boy gives it some thought. But he wasn't sure if it was a good idea because of the test that he had to take. "I can't." Ross declined. He closed his book and paid his attention to her. "I have a test."

Grace rolled her eyes once more. "Lame." Grace slams her back up against the locker and her phone begins going off. She ignored it, but the loud noises from her phone, bothered Ross.

"Someone is calling you.." Ross pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. It's no one important." Grace lied. The bell rang, which caused Grace to get up. "I gotta go. But I'll see you later." Grace seemed uneasy which concerned Ross quite a bit. He watched her walk down the hallway in a frantic pace.

 _ **Ross/Grace (Hello 12)**_

Ross waited by Grace's class, because he wanted to have a conversation with her. The bell rang and the students began getting out of their seats and started walking towards the door and exiting the classroom. Ross waited patiently for Grace to come out, but she finally did.

"Can we talk?" Ross asked. He started walking along with Grace who didn't seem like she was in a talkative mood. "You rushed off in a hurry and we didn't have a chance to talk." Ross was starting to get worried about the girl.

Grace turned around and looked at him. "What do you need?"

"Well ever since you got that phone call you've been acting weird." Ross noticed. Grace folded her arms and looked to the side, because she knew that it was true. Ross could tell that something was wrong with the girl and was going to do whatever it takes to help. "Listen if its someone that you're trying to avoid, maybe try hearing them out. Maybe that person has changed or something." He started.

Ross puts his hands in Grace's shoulders and looked into her eyes, which made the girl swoon. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Passing period was now ever as the bell rang. Ross turned around and began walking to class.

Grace began thinking about everything that Ross has said and wondered about possibly forgiving her mother. Grace sighed, because she knew she had to make a difficult decision.

 _ **Grace (Hello 12)**_

Grace's phone continued to buzz while she was in study hall. It was perfectly okay, however for students to use their cellphones during study hall Grace looked at her Samsung Galaxy, and saw that she had over 259 missed phone calls from" The Cheater" a.k.a. her mother.

Grace had been still thinking about what Ross mentioned to her, and was still in limbo about forgive her mother. Her mom started calling her again and she decided to decline it. Grace decided to pay her attention back to her assignment, but her mom wouldn't escape her mind.

 _ **Ross/Grace**_

Ross and Grace returned back to Ross's home hand in hand. Ross was still concerned about Grace as they sat down on the couch together. "So do you want to talk about who was on the phone?" He asked. Grace leaned onto Ross shoulder and nodded.

"It was my mom, but I haven't talked to her in awhile." She frowned feeling tears well up in her eyes. Ross wrapped his arm around her.

"Why not?" He asked while squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Grace sighed. "It's just, she cheated on my father and I hate that fact more than you can imagine. Everything seemed perfect and then she ruined it!"

Ross nodded. "Well, sometimes things happen behind the scenes that we don't know about. You have a right to be angry with her. But I think you should try talk to her again. I lost my mom when Natalie was born and I still miss her everyday. You still have your mom to go back to. I think you should appreciate what you have, because life is unpredictable and anything can happen. All I ask is that you try to talk to her again."

Grace thought over his words. "You know for a 15 year old, you are pretty wise." She noted.

Ross chuckled. "It comes naturally with me. I have to be for Natalie. I'll need to give her advice on boys in the future."

Grace laughed. "Okay wise guy, you're right. I'll talk to her again, but can you me a goodbye kiss to cheer me up?"

Ross smirked. "I can do that."

 _ **Ross/Natalie (Deutschland1871)**_

Ross felt triumphant after convincing Grave to talk to her mom again and watched her leave to see her again, but he other things to do and this was something she had to do herself. He sat down on the floor with Natalie in hand. He wanted to get her to roll over from her stomach to her back which was normal for 7 month olds. "Alright Natalie, do you think you can do this?" Still being a baby she only cooed in response, but Ross smiled. "Alright kiddo. I'll set you down." He laid Natalie down onto her stomach and moved back a little. Natalie raised her little head and looked over to Ross.

He smiled. "Come on Natalie, you can do it." Natalie pushed her arms against the ground, but she was still far to inexperienced with her arms, and they were still very underdeveloped, however she managed to push herself up a little. "That's it, now roll towards me."

Natalie shifted her weight towards Ross, but fell back to her stomach. She grew frustrated and started crying. Ross immediately rushed over to her. "Hey, it's okay." He picked her up and cuddled her while she wailed. "You're not going to always get things done on the first try sweetheart, but that's okay. Because we all make mistakes. We can learn from those. Now let's try that again." He consoled. She stopped her crying and looked up at Ross. "Do you want to try that again?"

She gurgled and clapped her hands. "Alright, try taking it slower this time, okay?"

 _ **Ross/Natalie (Deutschland1871)**_

Ross set the baby back down on her stomach again and scooted back a couple feet. "Alright Natalie, you can do it."

Natalie pushed herself up onto her arms. Her little arms shook from her weight as she shifted over towards slowly. Ross patted his knee excitedly. "You doing a great job Natalie. Just a little more."

She finally fell over to her side and gravity did the rest. Natalie had achieved an important milestone in every baby's development and Ross was happy. He scooted back to her lying form and scooped her up. "Great job Natalie. You know I think you deserve a reward for your effort. Do you want to get ice cream?"

 _ **Grace (Hello 12)**_

Grace gave it some thought and decided to hear her mom out. She knocked on the door, at her house. But she was getting really nervous in doing so. Grace began panicking and breathing heavy. She knew couldn't do this. She turned around and decided to run away. Grace hides behind a tree, as her mother opens the door and looks left and right, wanting to know who knocked on her door.

But since she didn't see anyone, she just walked back in the house. Grace was puzzled. She just didn't think she was ready to forgive her mom, after everything her mother had done to her family. Grace decided to walk away.

 _ **Ross/Natalie (Deutschland1871)**_

Ross put Natalie in her car seat and buckled her in. After feeling she was secured enough, he closed the back door and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and thought back to Grace and his conversation. Hopefully everything gets settled. He slowly pulled the car out of the driveway and went down the street.

 _ **Grace (Hello 12)**_

Grace was back at Ross's house and her phone hadn't green ringing which started to worry the girl. Grace couldn't handle it anymore. She was sitting on the couch at her boyfriend's house, and even though she hated her mom, she wanted to talk to her. Grace picks up the phone and begins dialing her mother's phone number.

But after a few seconds it goes straight to voicemail, but that didn't bother Grace. She was just going to leave a message anyway. "Mom this is your daughter Grace and I've been doing a lot of thinking. I miss you, but what you did was terrible and wrong. You cheated on my father and I don't know if I can forgive for that anytime soon. I still can't even bring myself to talk to you." Grace said. She was beginning to get teary-eyed.

Leaving this voicemail was bringing up all sorts of emotions that Grace had been bottling up and feeling for a long time. She didn't know when she'd be ready to forgive her mom. "But you're my mom and I still want a relationship with you...so I was wondering if we can rekindle it. But like really slowly. I think we should go to therapy to talk things through...but I'm not ready to move back in yet. I'm still going to stay with Ross. It's going to take a lot of time. But I know we can work through this. I love you and I hope you get this message." Grace hangs up the phone. She felt better after leaving that message. A lot of weight had been taken off her shoulder.

 _ **Ross/Natalie (Deutschland1871)**_

Ross quickly got Natalie a cone of vanilla which had plastic cup at the bottom to keep it from spilling while he got his favorite mint. They enjoyed their sugary treat in peace. Ross turned on the radio and laid back, thinking about how fortunate everything was going for them.

Unfortunately for them, Natalie caught the eye of a middle aged woman, who was desperate for cash. She glanced into the car window and saw the small infant. Delia smirked thinking of a very nefarious crime she was going to commit soon.

 _ **Grace (Hello 12)**_

Grace was walking down the street on her way to go get groceries for the house. But as she was walking, her phone began ringing and she noticed that it was from her mother. After leaving that voicemail the girl did feel a lot better, but she didn't know if talking to her mother would be the best thing right now.

But she thought back to what Ross said, and decided to get her a second chance. She accepted the phone call. Grace started to cry. Answering the phone call brought back so memories, both good and bad. "Hello mother." Grace smiled. It was the first time she smiled in a while, when it came to something about her mother, in a long time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alright Chapter 3 is done. I'm sorry it took so long and was so short, but this was more meant to be one of those filler chapters. The only serious thing that happened was Grace rekindling her relationship with her mom and the start. Don't worry though. Chapter 4 and 5 will be far more interesting and longer. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. If you wish I would love to hear your thoughts on this story in a review. Either way have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Drei Lilien (1)**_

 _ **Staring**_

 _ **Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot**_

 _ **WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson**_

 _ **n00bsl3yR as Dakota Moore**_

 _ **Golem2.76 as Josh Smith**_

 _ **Special Guests**_

 _ **Nintendo as Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Nintendo as Delia Ketchum**_

 _ **Ross/Grace/Natalie**_

Natalie laid in her crib sound asleep. Ross and Grace peered over the crib, smiling at the infant. "You know Ross, have you considered taking full custody of Natalie?" Grace asked.

Ross thought for a moment before straightening himself up. "Well, not really. Besides don't you have to 18 to get that sort of thing?"

Grace followed Ross and stopped leaning over the crib. "Technically yes, however courts do have the authority to give 16 year old parents custody of infants. I heard that some lawmakers are even considering removing the limit all together."

"Oh, that's interesting. But I'm tired, we can talk about this in the morning." Ross rubbed his eyes and started walking out of the room before Grace stopped him.

"Aww I was hoping we could have some fun before bed?" Grace winked and blushed.

Ross immediately received what was she implying and blushed. "I'm not opposed to that." He smirked.

Grace rushed over to Ross and grabbed his hand. "Come on then! Natalie's room is hardly appropriate for that sort of thing." Then she pulled Ross out of the room.

 _ **Ross/Grace**_

Ross paced around the kitchen thinking about what Grace said last night. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he recently picked up. "Maybe we should try to get custody of her." He picked up the landline and dialed the number for the nearest law firm. "Hello, is this the Adari Law Firm? Alright, can I schedule an appointment with whoever takes care of custody cases? Okay, I can be there." He scribbled the time on a piece of scrap paper and placed it on the refrigerator with a magnet.

"Hey Ross, whatcha doing?" Grace asked while entering the room in her pajamas.

"Well, I got us an appointment with the Adari law firm. They're going to see if they can take up our case." Ross explained while grabbing cereal from the cupboard. "Do you mind if you wake up Natalie for me?"

Grace nodded. "Sure."

 _ **Grace/Natalie**_

Grace entered Natalie's room and flipped the light on, however the light was dimmer and designed not to harm a baby's sensitive eyes. She walked over to the crib which held Natalie's resting body. Grace picked the baby up and cradled her in her arms. "Hey sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Natalie stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Grace and smiled. She tried babbling and mumbles a few "mmm" sounds before quieting. "It's time for breakfast Natalie. You like breakfast don't you?" Grace asked. Natalie gurgled more.

The two entered the kitchen to see that Ross had already set two bowls of cereal on the table and a bowl of baby food in Natalie's highchair. Grace set Natalie in the chair and buckled her in before kissing her forehead. "There you go."

The little family enjoyed their breakfast in peace and tranquillity. Unfortunately, that wouldn't last long.

 _ **Delia/Ash**_

Ash walks into his house, after spending some time with his girlfriend. Ash sees his mom smoking a cigarette, which he knew that meant that his mom was in serious mode. "Hi mom." Ash greeted. The boy was afraid of his mother, and he didn't know how she was going to react today.

Delia turns and glares down at her son. "Where the fuck gave you been?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice. She gets up and flicks the cigarette at her son, which burns him in the forehead.

Ash screams from the burn, which caused a lot of pain to the boy. Delia didn't like the fact that her son was screaming and decided to slap him. "Quit being a pussy ass bitch! You're supposed to be taking that classmate of your's kid!"

"We didn't have school today…."

Delia didn't care about that. "I don't care! I want that child and I want it now!" Delia walks up to Ash and slaps him across the face, which leaves a red mark.

Ash starts to tear up, and his eyes turn red. The pain from his mother's slap was still hurting him. "I'm sorry mom." He apologized. He hoped that by apologizing it was going to make it better.

"Whatever!" Delia shouted. Her anger turned to rage and she stomped her foot on the ground, almost creating a crack in the ground. "Find out where he is or else!" She threatened.

Ash nodded his head and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He was Snapchat friends with Ross, and there was a feature that allowed you to locate where a your Snapchat friend was at. He saw that Ross was at the Grocery Store nearby and knew where to go.

"I knew where Ross is at. I'll be right back." Ash turns around and walks out of the living room. The boy didn't really want to do this. But he was deathly afraid of his mom and couldn't tell her no.

 _ **Ross/Grace (Hello 12)**_

Ross and Grace where driving in Ross' car, on their way to school. But as they where in car, Grace wasn't feeling to well. At first she thought that it was motion sickness...but something was telling her that it was something else. "Ross….my stomach hurts." Grace puts her hand over her stomach as it was rumbling.

Ross wanted to make sure that everything was alright with her. He turned around and looked at her. "Are you sure you just don't have food poisoning?" He questioned.

"I'm-" She started. But she ends up pucking on the floor. Red and green liquid got all over the carpet off the car with little chunks of food everywhere. Grace burped afterwards, but Ross wasn't feeling so well after witnessing that.

"Yeah...I think we should take you home…" He replied. But also laughed, finding the entire situation to be funny. **  
**_**  
Ross/Grace**_

Ross drove Grace home. It wasn't that far from the school, in fact he lived pretty close to the school. He carried her up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Ross, I'm not feeling too well."

"It's okay." Ross said. "Audino will be here to take care of you, while I go to the store." He explained to the girl as he turned around and grabbed his car keys. He didn't want to leave the girl home alone, but he had to go to the store and pick some things up.

Grace completely ignored Ross as she was too busy worried about her stomach. Grace's face was starting to turn green as she felt like she was going to puke. "My stomach!"

Ross smiled. He kissed the girl on the cheek and wondered if she wanted anything before he left. "You want something before I go?" He asked.

"Get me some soup...and some crackers...oh and some Hot Fries." She listed. Ross tried to memorize everything that she said in his head. She was finished and Ross began walking towards the door.

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

Ross turns around. He got the memo and began walking away. He was thinking of not going, but had to because there was things that he needed to get _._

 _ **Ross/Natalie/Ash**_

Ross pushed the cart deeper into the dark parking lot. Natalie sat in the cart and busied herself with her rattle. Ross was busy looking for his car.

Another teenager clad in all black snuck up behind him with a knife holstered in his boot and a club folded together in his pocket. Because Ross was wasn't paying attention he didn't hear the person behind him until he was right behind him. He turned around and was bashed over the head with a club.

Ross fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell?!" Blood started to seep from the massive gash on his head. But he was pissed. Pushing himself up, Ross raised his fists. "So, you want a fight huh?" Thankfully for him, Ross had plenty of experience with defending himself. Before Natalie was born, his mother taught him self defense in case he needed to defend himself, the House, or Natalie alone.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you, hand over the child and I'll let you go." The mysterious teenager requested. Ross took a good look at the person and noted the knife in his boot.

"Fat chance asshole, you trying to take my sister? That's a good joke. She is the most important thing in my life and I'll be damned if anyone hurts her." Ross shouted. He swung at the teenager and smashed his fist into the teenager's face. The mysterious teenager's hood flew off as he stumbled backwards revealing his face. "Ketchum?"

Ash recovered himself. "Listen Ross, this doesn't have to end in a fight. I don't want to hurt you."

"Nice try, but I'm keeping my promise to my mom and my sister. I'm going to keep her safe. No matter the cost." Ross swung again, but Ash was ready. Using his club, Ash blocked Ross's strike and pulled out his knife. Ross immediately backed up.

"Using a knife? That's cowardly Ketchum. I always knew you were a little bitch." Ross mocked.

Ash wasn't pleased by the insult and slashed Ross across the face and stabbed the knife into his thigh. It didn't hit anything important, but it was enough for Ross to fall to one knee which gave Ash ample time to grab Natalie.

Through blurry vision Ross was able to make out Ash pulling Natalie from the cart. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Ash ran off with his sister.

However, the slash across the face, the wound to his head, and the stabbing to his thigh was to much for Ross and he passed out.

 _ **Josh/Dakota**_

In the past few days, Josh and Dakota had become fast friends. It made sense since they had both lost their closest friends. The two were in the same parking lot talking amicably. "So, are you going to go to the dance tomorrow?" Dakota asked.

Josh was carrying a bag full of groceries. He replied quickly. "No, I don't have anyone to go with. There really isn't a point."

She gave what Josh said some thought. "Well maybe we could go together as friends? Grace and I used to go to dances like these when we were friends all the time."

Josh nodded. "Sure that sounds fine." He said before seeing someone on the ground. "What's that?" Josh rushed over to the body.

Dakota ran after him and crouched next to him. "Is he alive?" Josh checked the pulse and nodded. The person stirred and awoke, revealing his face. "Ross?"

 _ **Ross**_

Ross fell in and out of consciousness before Josh and Dakota arrived. He was to dazed to think straight and had a massive bruise on his head. "Ross?" Hearing Dakota made him finally compose himself enough to speak.

"What, where am I?" He asked before groaned and touching his face. He pulled his hand back and gagged when he saw the blood. He had lost a lot of blood and was having trouble staying conscious.

"Ross we're going to get you help don't worry!" Josh pulled out his phone and called 911. "Hello, my friend… ex-friend is hurt and we need an ambulance as fast as possible!"

Dakota looked around trying to look for anything that could help Ross before she noticed Natalie's rattle on the ground, but Natalie was missing. "Where's Natalie?"

In the distance sirens wailed as the ambulance drew closer.

 _ **Delia/Ash**_

Delia was worried as Natalie continued to cry. Delia felt like she was hearing police sirens everywhere and began to get worried, thinking that they where coming from her. Natalie crying wasn't making anything worse so she grabbed some duct tape and puts some over Natalie's mouth. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Natalie was screaming for help but since she had the tape over her mouth it came off as a mumble.

Ash walked into the house and was surprised to see Natalie bring tied up with tape over her mouth. "Mom, what are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"I had to tie Natalie up because I heard sirens." She explained in full detail. Her paranoia was getting the best of her so she grabbed Natalie and decided that it would be best to put her somewhere else. She was trying to think of something that Ash could do. "Why don't you go the dance. That way we can create a distraction." she explained.

Ash sighed. His mother was starting to stress him out. "Mom...I don't know…." He started but he saw his mother glaring at him, which scared him into doing it. "Okay, okay…" Ash turns around and walks away. He was getting ready to do something that he really didn't want to do.

 _ **Ross/Dakota/Josh/Grace**_

Ross awoke in the hospital. He tried to move his head, but a sharp pain shoot through his head. He tried looking around, but his left eye was pitch black. "What? Where am I?"

Grace's eyes lit up when he awoke. She had been at his side since Dakota called her from the hospital. "Ross?"

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital. You were attacked by someone. Don't worry, everything is fine. You're safe now." Grace whispered to try to comfort him.

"Who are you?"

Those very words shook Grace to the core. "What do you mean Ross? I'm Grace. Your girlfriend."

Ross shook his head. "No, that doesn't make sense. I have to take care of Natalie. Girls just get in the way." It seems as if the last few months hadn't happened to Ross. He had taken to hard of a blow and his brain was damaged.

"What do you mean? Have you forgotten the last month? I've helped with Natalie." Her eyes started welling up with tears. "I love Natalie as much as you do."

Ross was taken back. "What? I'm so confused. What month is it?"

"October 30th. You were attacked and incapacitated." Grace explained.

Ross plopped his head back onto the pillow. "So, I went through the entire month of October and September and now I don't even remember any of it? God, this is so confusing. What happened in the last few months?"

Dakota took this opportunity to speak. "Well, I convinced Grace here to confess to you. But I suppose that's a bit useless now."

Grace glared at Dakota. "Then you broke into our house!"

Dakota glared back. "And saved your boyfriend from death!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Girls, let's calm down here. Ross needs to rest and I'm sure your shouting isn't helping."

"Where's Natalie?" Ross asked. He hadn't seen the little girl at all, just the three teenagers.

Dakota sighed. "Well, we don't know. We think she's been kidnapped, but we don't know who. We hoped you could give us some info but seeing as you've forgotten everything, we are in a bit of a pickle. Do you remember anything?"

Ross sat in deep thought for a few minutes. He fidgeted with his hands and with the bandages around his head. "Umm. Well I do remember one thing. He was wearing all black, he had brown eyes and little marks under his eyes. Like squiggles."

Josh and Dakota looked at each other. "Ash Ketchum…". Grace whispered.

Ross nodded and fell back into the clutches of unconsciousness. Grace was still worried about him, but she needed to check something. "Dakota, Josh? Can you watch him for me. I need to check something quick. They nodded and Grace left the room in a hurry.

 _ **Grace**_

Grace walked across the hospital to the hospital's pharmacy. She kind of embarrassed, knowing what she was going to buy. She grabbed the pregnancy tests from the shelf and went to the front counter. The young boy at the counter just scanned the object and handed it back to her while she handed him the money. The teenager just nodded and resumed reading his magazines.

Grace rushed to the closest bathroom she could find and performed the test. She anxiously awaited the results.

She didn't have to wait long, but she got the most shocking result. Two red lines. Grace was pregnant. But who was the father?

She quickly composed herself and threw away the test and the box. She rushed back to Ross's room while sweating anxiously. When she returned Josh and Dakota looked at her oddly, but assumed nothing. "We should try to get some sleep. It'll do us all well." Josh suggested. Grace just nodded and crouched down at Ross's beside. The other two fell asleep in separate chairs at the back of the room.

 _ **Grace/Ash**_

The next night had came and the Halloween dance was in full swing. The music was getting louder. The song that they we're playing was "God's Plan" by Drake and everyone was wearing Halloween costumes, dancing and having a good time. The Halloween dance was planned by student council president Anderson Myan.

With Ross still in hospital with amnesia, Grace, Josh and Dakota rushed into the dance, trying to find Ash and his friends. They see Ash standing next to his friends. "Ash!" Josh pointed. They rushed towards the boy

Grace pushes Ash out of anger, because he took Natalie. "Where is Natalie at?!" She shouted.

Ash tried to pretend that he had no idea what she was talking about, while Red got super defensive and stepped in front of Ash. "What are you talking about?" Ash lied. He knew damn well that the girl was talking about because he was the one who took her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Grace shouted.

Red was pissed that the girl was trying to step up to his boy. Red was like Ash's bodyguard and would do whatever it takes to protect his friend whenever he was in need. "Hey leave my boy alone. "If he says he didn't do it, well he didn't do it! Who the hell is this Natalie anyway?"

Ash could feel the tension going on in the room and knew that this was his que to leave. "I'm going to go." Ash rushed off which made Josh and his friends very suspicious.

Dakota moves closer to Josh's ear so she could whisper in his ear. "I think we should go."

"You read my mind." He replied. Josh, Grace and Dakota turn around and begin following Ash so they could see what he was up to. They weren't buying anything that he was saying, so they wanted to go and find out what was going on for themselves.

 _ **Delia/Natalie**_

Delia browsed the dark web trying to find a site which would allow her to sell Natalie. Eventually she found one. She quickly got in contact with one of the "collectors" and established a price.

A man in a suit with a suitcase knocked on her door. "Hello, are you Delia?"

"Yes, yes come with me. I assume you're the collector?" She nodded.

She led him to her basement which held the baby. Natalie laid in the corner under a wooden beam. She had cried herself to sleep and didn't look to well. The man wrote some things on a clipboard and handed the suitcase to Delia while grabbing Natalie and putting her in a box. He duct taped the box shut and poked plenty of holes in the top with a pencil. "That is it. Thank you for your cooperation." The man swiftly left after and drove of into the night.

 _ **Grace/Josh/Dakota**_

Grace, Dakota, and Josh followed Ash's car back to his house, but from afar. When Ash stopped in front of his house they made their move. Using the bushes as cover the three got together. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'm going to sneak into the basement. Dakota and Josh, I need you to confront Delia. Incapacitate them if you need to. We're bringing our girl home alive." Grace whispered. Josh and Dakota nodded and emerged from the bushes and walked to the front door. Grace crouch walked over to the basement windows.

Josh and Dakota looked over to Grace who nodded. Josh knocked on the door and waited.

Delia answered the door with a fake smile. "Hello, you two. Would you like some candy?"

Dakota narrowed her eyes. "No, we're not here for that." In one swift move, she sprayed Delia in the face with pepper spray. Delia screamed and fell to the ground. The two walked over her body and entered the home. Ash who sat on the couch rushed over to his mom.

"Where is Natalie!" Josh shouted. Ash backed away from Josh and pressed himself against the wall. "Well?!" He grabbed the young boy by his collar and held him against the wall while Dakota searched the house.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot erupted throughout the house and Josh froze. Dakota and Grace heard the sound and rushed into the front room.

Delia held a revolver in her hand which was smoking. "Get your filthy hands of my son." Josh fell to the ground. The bullet had pierced his back and embed itself into his chest.

"JOSH!" Dakota and Grace shouted.


End file.
